Little Stuff
by CountessCzan
Summary: No, really, the little stuffs we never see between one Natsu Dragneel and a certain Lucy Heartfilia are important. Drabbles, mostly. Prompts and requests are honored. Dedicated to all you NaLu lovers.
1. In which Lucy fell

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima, therefore I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _Falling, falling, falling._

It was all she could do not to scream bloody murder. She plunged headfirst into death, wind whistling past her, sun-kissed locks tangled in the wild freedom of air-

 _Falling, falling, falling._

Why was she always the damsel in distress? Why does she not have enough strength to save herself? Why does the world see it fit to make her life unbearable? All she wanted was peace. But that was something you can't achieve with Fairy Tail.

 _Fairy Tail_. A faint ghost of a smile was upon her lips as she thought of her guild. Cheesy as it is, she considers them her family. Her eyes were dry, the days were long spent with fruitless amount of crying. No matter how much she sobbed or bawled, her life wouldn't change. Fairy Tail won't be a guild once more.

All of them, lost. Lost in the big wilderness, armed with nothing but memories and ghosts of their past.

 _Falling, falling, falling._

She was still falling. How ironic, it seems, to die because of falling. She had already lost count how many times she fell, and how many times she was caught.

Now there was nobody to catch her, because Natsu Dragneel is gone.

She thought of Natsu, of love and laughter, of pain and suffering, of screaming and frustration and joy and contentment. She thought of his idiotic grin and naivety, dreamed of his warmth and comfort. She thought of his whole soul.

She never missed anyone more than she did with Natsu.

And she realized that falling in love isn't a gradual phase- it's not called crawling in love after all. Falling in love, because that's what happens. Gravity works when you fall, so sudden, so fast that there was no time to breathe. To think.

She smiled. It seems fitting to die because of falling. For when Natsu left, the fall she had taken for him already destroyed her.

He wasn't there to catch her again.

Lucy fell.

* * *

 **AN: First drabble for NaLu, hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this.. emo-ish kinda fic. Don't worry, not all of my drabbles will be like that. Anyway, thoughts and reviews are appreciated. Love lots.**


	2. In which Natsu is drunk

"Err, ne, Lucy I have a question..?"

"What is it, Wendy-chan?"

"...why is Natsu-nii wearing Mira's.. undergarments.. and hanging from the beam of the guild?"

"..He's doing _what?"_

It was a fine day. By saying fine, she meant that the skies weren't stormy and that her rent was paid and that no kidnappers, mortal enemies, would be conquerors, 700-year-old-should-be-dead-but-somehow-not men interrupting her fine, fine life. Erza is still twitchy, Mira is still smiling, Happy is still eating fishes, Gray is still stripping (with Juvia swooning from the background) and Natsu's still, well, _Natsu._

Except he's not. Because somehow, his level of.. idiocy far superseded his old level.

"What's he done now?" she asked, out of breath once reaching the Fairy Tail Guild's open doors, with Wendy behind her, panting. No one seemed to hear her. The guild was in utter pandemonium, of course.

 _Is that Cana making out with Juvia?_

Lucy marched right up to Mira's bar, evading a dozen or so dishes flying, sweaty bodies of men dancing, and, curiously enough, an old, pink, frilly sock with kittens on them.

"What's he done now?" she asked again, exasperatedly, to the beaming silver-haired lady without even bothering to say hello. She smiled her thanks when Mira handed her a glass. Lucy looked around the massive room and grimaced. It was one thing to look after an unusually troublesome guild.

 _"Natsu_? Oh, well, he's being Natsu."

"Wendy said he was hanging from the beam of the roof. With your _underwear."_

 _"_ Was he really," replied Mirajane, sounding quite amused. "I suppose he did, but I imagine he wouldn't even dare to turn down Gray's challenge."

Lucy huffed. "Certainly not. Where are they anyway?" she asked, facing the pretty bartender and casually avoiding a bottle thrown from behind her. Yep, this is Fairy Tail.

"Somewhere around. I lost track of them after the fifteenth round of Ramen 'n' Rum, but I think-"

"What!" Lucy shrieked, her voice hysterical. "Ramen 'n' Rum? Ramen's perfectly fine, but rum? Mira, please tell me you're joking."

"You're joking," deadpanned Mira.

"Seriously? Oh no no no, I need to get away." A look on the smirking bartender gave her some answers she desperately did not want.

"Natsu's already here, isn't he?" whispered Lucy, terrified.

Mirajane continued smirking and, with a flick of amused eyes to a person from behind the Celestial Mage, nodded.

 _"HIYA LUCE."_

With a shudder, Lucy Heartfilia turned around and faced the speaker, whom she knew but desperately wished she didn't.

"H-hey, Natsu. Oh look at the time! I need to go-europMmMHPH!" Lucy was cut off when Natsu immediately hugged her, cutting off her respiration and nearly asphyxiating her.

 _Somebody help me,_ she thought as she flailed her arms uselessly.

"Mmmmm Wu- _hic-_ Wuce- _hic-_ Wucey, you rrrrrrreally rrrrreally smell nice," mumbled the inebriated Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of the Fairy Tail, Fire Dragon Slayer.

Ultimate idiot and clingy when drunk.

"I know I do, Natsu, but I'm choking- if you don't let me go right now-"

"Don't wanna," replied Natsu with a pout.

"Just-just some little air, please?" begged Lucy.

"Aw, yer no fun Luce."

"Please."

"M'kay," whined Natsu. He gave her some space, but didn't let go.

"Ya know, yer rrrrreally cute, Wucchey," commented Natsu as he played with her hair.

"I-uh-wha-what?" stammered the blonde, a furious shade of red on her cheeks.

"Ya.. and yer rrrrreally sweet.. and sm-sma-smarrrt.. and funny.. yeah yer funny!"

Lucy stammered incoherently.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush," singsonged Mirajane from behind them.

"He does not!"

"Whazzat's a crush?"

Both spoke at the same time. Mirajane sniggered.

"It means, Natsu-kun, that you like Lucy-chan," explained Mira.

Natsu looked confused, but not confused enough to let go of Lucy, nor to stop playing with her hair.

"Uh, yah, I like her," said Natsu. "Like, rrrreally like her. Wucy's mine. Ov cors I like her."

"I-I'm not, wait what?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy's yours?" said Mira with a smug smile on her face.

"Yah. Lucy's mine," replied Natsu, sniffing the blonde.

Lucy groaned but still flushed. This is exactly why she hated Natsu being drunk.

And then she groaned more. It was so not a fine day.

But then again, she wouldn't change this un-fine day for the world, if it means she'd be with Fairy Tail.

And more importantly, Natsu Dragneel.

That idiot.

(But a really sweet one.)

 **[-••••-]**

 **A/N: Second chapter/drabble done! Drunk!Clingy!Natsu, hehe. (Shoutout to Twishadowhunter for this. Thanks!) I apologize, though, I am not well-versed in the art of knowing how to write drunken people. So, yeah. Thoughts and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
